1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston structure for a toy gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional toy gun 1 comprises a cylinder pipe 2, a piston 3, a spring 4, and a gear mechanism 5. The piston 3 is moveably disposed in the cylinder pipe 2. The spring 4 leans against the piston 3 which faces one end of the cylinder pipe 2, such that the piston 3 has a preset force to move toward the cylinder pipe 2. The piston 3 is provided with teeth 6 on an outer surface thereof in a lengthwise direction. The teeth 6 mesh with the gear mechanism 5 and is driven by the gear mechanism 5 to bring the piston 3 to reciprocate in the cylinder pipe 2. However, the gear mechanism 5 is made of a metallic material and the teeth 6 are made of a plastic material. After a period of use, the teeth 6 will suffer a lot of wear and tear. Because the teeth 6 are integrally formed with the piston 3, it is necessary to replace a new piston 3 with the teeth 6 after the teeth 6 suffer a lot of wear and tear. This is not cost-effective and friendly to the environment. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.